Collection of the Guilty
by Kimmo Pronger
Summary: Simon began a comic collecting hobby. But once he spotted a series that has a female protagonist looking almost exactly like a very close friend, he never can look at her the same way again. Furthermore, it's an adult series. Even a samurai cannot resist some temptations. But then it starts to affect even his performance in court. To put it simply, he can't hide.
1. Chapter One: Distracted

This was a sin, a shameful sin on what's supposed to be an honorable samurai. It started off as a little snowball and as it rolled down the hill, it becomes an insurmountable force of nature. Simon Blackquill over the last month has developed what he described as a shameful pleasure.

It started off harmless enough. He started a hobby of collecting comics from the bookstore, Japanese comics. Since he was out of prison, he'd have more free time on his hands. Furthermore, his sister invited him to stay at her place to keep himself sheltered and to supervise until her time had been fully served. As the weeks have passed, his collection grew and he took pride in it.

Yet, after something caught his eye, something had changed. As if a slumbering panther had been awoken, a fire lit in his heart. On a rainy day at the bookstore, Simon was browsing through the Japanese comic section to see what other series would be worthy to sit in his collection. When he picked up a particular book and looked at the cover, it triggered his igniter of sorts.

Firstly, it was an adult comic. That usually meant that people would keep this locked away in their living quarters rather than be caught reading it in public since it contained… _very interesting_ tidbits. Secondly, the girl on the cover bore a coincidental yet uncanny resemblance to a woman whom was his oldest and closest friend, Athena Cykes. Nearly the same eyes, same physique , and same hairstyle. It was almost as if destiny was curling up its inverted index finger upward to invite him to succumb to the temptation.

After skimming a couple of pages and seeing how this girl character acted, Simon caved and bought it. Gradually, he found himself hunting for more comics of the same series that featured that character that looked like Athena. The overall plot didn't matter to him much; he just wanted to see what adventure awaits her. But since this was an adult comic, most of those adventures would be those of her overly amorous relationship with her boyfriend.

As he observed their relationship, he eyed closely at the man that's close to her and steeled his courage to picture himself in his situation. How lucky was he to have a woman like her at his side! How he wished he could have a woman like her at his side! It was enviable! Simon wanted to be that loving boyfriend to a woman in real life!

Wait a minute, Simon thought. Wasn't there a woman like that, already? Athena? No, Simon! You're getting ahead of yourself! He mentally scolded himself as he lay in his bed in the guest room of his sister's house. Not only was he ten years older than her, but he knew her when he was already an adult and she was still not even in her pre-teens! How could he be having these lewd thoughts about her?! Clearly that series he bought from the bookstore was to blame, wasn't it?

This was his secret. Nobody must know, otherwise their respect for him, especially Athena's, would surely shrink down into nothingness. But would he be able to take this secret of his down to his grave without anybody knowing? Surely a lifetime would feel like an eternity if you're trying to keep a secret.

As the saying goes: Only time will tell…

* * *

 **July 7, 8:42 AM  
Detention Center**

"Ooh, look at my little Simon! He's all grown up and free of those shackles!" Aura Blackquill, teased at her little brother through the other side of the glass of the booth. "So, have you been watering the plants regularly? They all need their fair share of water."

"Rest assured, Aura," Simon smirked at her. "I have been diligent with keeping those plants watered. I've also been sleeping in the guest room."

She blew a raspberry as she waved a hand at him. "Please. I don't mind if you sleep in my bed. It's queen size with a soft mattress- perfect for someone like me! You should try sleeping in there one of these days. It could help prevent you from getting a crooked back from sleeping on a jail bed for seven years."

He sighed at his older sister with shut eyes. This was just like when he was a child. Her attitude with him never failed to make him feel embarrassed.

"So what have you been up to with your free time these days, Simon?" Aura asked him suddenly.

Simon took a moment to choose his words carefully. "Well, I have been collecting Japanese comics from the bookstore and reading them."

Aura blinked in surprise at Simon. "They sell those? Really?! Never would have guessed they'd be a hit over here. They're translated, right?"

Simon scoffed, and then smirked at her. "Of course, but don't underestimate my Japanese. I have been learning."

"Another one of your hobbies?"

"I suppose you can say that."

There was another momentary pause between the two siblings before Aura came up with another question for Simon. "So, Simon. How's your princess?"

There's that fire again. All it took for the mentioning of either her nickname or her real name to bring out his inner cravings. "She's been fine at her agency. It's a good fit for her and those kids."

She held her right cheek on her right hand and smirked at him. "You sound a little bit unconfident when you say that. Lonely?"

He growled at her. "She's a big girl now, Aura. I don't have to know her whereabouts at every second of the day. She's an adult now, in control of her own life. The princess life for her is all in the past. She is a lawyer."

That smirk of hers didn't go away. "No need to go into that much detail, Simon. I know how she is now. But really, don't you remember, Simon? Oh, she always smiled when she was with you. You were her only friend when that other twerp couldn't see her. Almost makes me feel jealous. Why couldn't you treat me like a princess?"

"That will be _enough,_ Aura." Simon snarled at his older sister through his gritted teeth.

"Geez! I don't know why you're so angry! Fine! I'll stop talking about her."

The sound of a throat clearing caught both of their attention. They both turned their heads at the guard that was standing near Aura's chair.

"This visitation session is now over. It's time for you to go back."

"Aww…" Aura childishly pouted. "You lucked out, Simon. Wait till I get out of here, _then_ you're going to be in a lot of trouble!"

Simon said nothing but leered at her as she went away from the safety glass. Once she was out of sight range, he just sighed again. He thought it was probably his bias but when it came to Athena Cykes, they had…differing opinions, to put it very mildly. He had wondered that after everything has been proven, she softened up her stance on Athena just a little bit.

 **July 7, 10:30 AM  
Courtroom No. 2 **

The people gathered in the gallery chatted amongst themselves to pass the time before the trial. Simon always arrived early in the courtroom with one of his comic books in tow. However, he couldn't bring the series he coveted the most to court despite his anticipation for what happened next, even though he had a good idea what was about to happen.

So instead, he decided to re-read a chapter of a favorite series that's on the lower part of a list he kept to himself.

Finally, the sound of the gavel echoed throughout the courtroom.

The Judge spoke as the gallery fell silent. "This court is now in session!"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Simon said dully as he continued to read.

"The defense is prepped and ready, Your Honor!" A very familiar girl's voice sounded.

Immediately, Simon lowered the book he was reading and took a look across to see that Athena was sitting on the other side on the defense's bench. He grimaced a bit. Immediately he saw a little shadow of the girl he admired in his favorite adult comic series in Athena. It must have been a month or two since they saw each other, he said in his mind. They had each other's number but they didn't communicate often.

"M-Mr. Blackquill!" The Judge called out to him.

"What, your baldness?" Simon spat at the Judge.

"I had to ask you to deliver your opening statement three times! Do you have a hearing problem?" The Judge asked with genuine concern.

Simon growled. How could he be so distracted to ignore the judge? "My ears are clean as a whistle, Your Honor. I apologize."

"Hmm… I see. Probably the morning grogginess? Now then, your opening statement, please."

Simon reached into the envelope that contained the case files only to find that it's…completely empty. "W-What poppycock is this?! The case file is not in here?!"

The Judge shook his head. "M-Mr. Blackquill! This is not like you at all! Did you remember to pick up the case files back at the precedent before coming to court today?"

Simon growled at himself. He had been distracted. So much more distracted than he thought. "I, erm…yes…" He had forgotten. He had forgotten such a basic thing. This was certainly not going to bode well for his next salary discussion. "F-Forgive me, it's erm…"

The Judge sighed at Simon as he shook his head. "Mr. Blackquill, whatever your personal problems are that may be distracting you, I suggest you have them resolved for next time. Well, I suppose since the prosecution is very ill-prepared for the case, I have no choice but to declare the defendant…"

 **"** **HOLD IT!"** Athena's voice boomed.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Cykes?" The Judge called out.

Athena looked at Simon very concerned before talking. "Your Honor, I have my own copy of the case right here. Could you let the prosecution borrow them for the trial? Please, Your Honor?"

The Judge blinked twice in surprise. "W-Well! That's awfully generous of the defense, although very unorthodox as well. Very well! I will grant the prosecution ten minutes to look over the files! After that, the trial shall promptly begin! No more delays, people!" He declared as he banged the gavel.

Just his luck, he owed her a favor. As if it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **July 7, 11:01AM  
Courtroom Lobby**

Simon was the first one to get out of the courtroom. He had a very hard time performing in his usual swagger due to the embarrassment he was feeling for being unprepared as well as the attraction he was feeling toward Athena. During the trial, he had to force his eyes to look away from her face as it was just too cute for him that it was just simply distracting. She was simply beautiful in that yellow outfit of hers. Then he remembered that she mentioned that she exercised very often so it's no wonder she's in incredible shape.

Athena soon followed him out. "Simon!"

 _"_ _Please, not now…"_

"Simon!" She tugged at his left arm. "Simon, we haven't talked to each other in a long time! Don't you want to catch up? Also, what's with you? You stuttered so much in there! You were like an amateur!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I've been focused on my hobbies lately. I've been finding them more fun than court, honestly."

Athena gasped at him then lightly punched his arm. "Simon! You trained so hard to be a prosecutor! Are you telling me you're throwing away your career?!"

Simon snarled at her. "Do you have to be so loud? I never said I was quitting. I was simply distracted today. Off days happen, even to the best of us. I'm sure you, of all people would know that."

Athena squawked. "Yeah! But usually, off days don't involve forgetting _entirely_ what your case is all about! Don't tell me your blade is getting dull!"

Sword talk was a language Simon was very familiar with. "Rest assured I will find the delicate balance between work and play, Athena. Run along home, now. I have matters to attend to."

Athena crossed her arms at him with a look that told him that she wasn't going to let him go just yet. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"Maintain my sister's house. Clean it, cook, water the plants." Simon succinctly summarized to get it out of the way.

"Then I'll help you. Who knows what you screw up, next." Athena smiled up at him, which made him flinch.

He groaned. "Athena, just play dollies with that magic girl or something. I want to be alone."

Athena raised her voice at him. "You've been alone for the past few weeks! Also, you don't call me once in a while! I get worried for you, you know?"

The more he heard her concern for him, the more he felt tempted to just give her a hug. But he couldn't let his inner desires get the best of him. Not now… "Bailiff! This woman is harassing me! Get her to leave me alone! Please!" Simon called out as he feigned a tone of desperation.

"Wh-What?! N-No wait a second!"

Athena was distracted by a couple of bailiffs approaching her with an apprehensive look on their faces long enough for Simon to get away.


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Troubles Pt 1

**July 7, 8:41 PM  
** **Aura's Household**

It was finally time after an excruciatingly long day. Simon would get to read the next chapter of the comic series he was in anticipation for reading all day long. He'd finally have his thirst for reading quenched by tonight.

The series was called, _"Jewel of a Girl"_ and the main protagonist was an 18-year old girl named Amethyst Altair. Her boyfriend's name was Zane Sylvester but he was already 25 years old. He was on the forth volume of the series but he only started reading it a few days ago! Needless to say, he was quite captivated by it.

The general premise comes as follows: Amethyst lost both her parents when she was a little girl. With nobody to turn to, a boy reached out with a helping hand. His name was Zane. Since the start of this series, Amethyst and Zane have been dealing with the factors that may make their relationship controversial yet find a way to show that their love is true all the same.

Simon left off on finishing the third chapter completely. Now, it was time to see what the forth volume had in store for him.

* * *

 _Amethyst was dressed up in just a t-shirt with shorts on. A plain outfit but something that Zane would find cute for her to wear. As she was making today's breakfast for Zane, she'd often clutch the jewel that was hanging on her necklace and resting near her neck area. Of course, it was the amethyst colored jewel Zane gave her when she was a child._

 _A yawn sounded from behind her. She turned around to see that it was her loving boyfriend who just woke up from his bed. "Morning, Amethyst."_

 _She gave him a warm smile. "Good morning, my Zane! Pancakes for today!"_

 _A small smile curved on his lips and he slowly walked to her side as he eyed the pancakes she was carefully cooking for him. He then put his set of hands on each separate shoulder. He gripped them firmly but warmly. "I have good news today, dear."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _Surprise! I'm on vacation!"_

 _Amethyst gasped as she turned to look at him. "D-Darling! Is that true?!"_

 _He showed off his pearly white teeth to signal her that he was being honest. "Yes! That's why I was working extra hours lately! I wanted to earn vacation time so that we could spend time together, dear. You must feel very lonely here without me and you never really trusted people. So, I thought this would be a perfect way to surprise you."_

 _Tears started to emerge from Amethyst's eyes. It was tears of elation and joy. "Z-Zane! I-I'm so happy! You worked so hard to spend time with me… I…"_

 _He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I love you so much, Amethyst. Ever since your parents died, I wanted to help you. I felt very lucky to know you since the day I met you and I want to show you just how lucky I feel."_

 _And not a moment too soon, Amethyst hugged him back and then they shared a deep but passionate kiss. Soon, Zane's hands started to drift down her back and then rested on her buttocks. Then, he gave a nice squeeze which caused a noise to escape her mouth._

 _"_ _Z-Zane! A-Already?!"_

 _"_ _Don't like it?"_

 _"_ _N-No but, come on. I'm still in the middle of-OH NO!"_

 _They were so distracted that Amethyst didn't realize that the pancakes were burning on the stove. She quickly moved the pan to an unheated stove and turned the heated one off._

 _She sobbed a bit. "I-I'm so sorry, Zane."_

 _He cupped her cheeks with both his hands and tilted her face upward to look at him. "It's okay. What we have is more important than burnt pancakes. Besides, it's my fault for distracting you. We'll have a lavish lunch today. How's that?"_

 _"_ _Th-That's great. But it's only great because I have you, Zane."_

 _They kissed again and soon, Zane's hands were right back onto her buttocks. He gave them a nice squeeze which Amethyst responded by a moan that sounded glorious in his ears. He wanted to hear her make more noise. He dug his tongue into her mouth and started exploring. She made absolutely no effort to resist him or what he wanted to do with her body. As long as it was Zane, she was all for it._

 _Moments later, they were retreated into their bedroom with Amethyst completely naked and Zane having a loving yet lustful look in his eyes. He kissed her everywhere. On her neck, lips, and even the nipples on her breasts. In response, she'd make those adorable noises in response to his touches._

 _This would be their breakfast: Each other._

* * *

 **The Next Day, 6:21 AM** **  
Aura's Household**

Simon opened his eyes but didn't see anything but black. He was confused as to where he was for a moment. Was he trapped? Was he dead? No, he fell asleep while reading so the opened book fell on top of him. He must have been more tired than he thought he was the previous night.

He felt slightly disappointed. Just when he was starting to get into the good part, he fell asleep. At least he got some reading done for the night. Now, it was back to reality.

But the reality that awaited him was something that he was dreading, he remembered. He was meeting with the Chief Prosecutor. After that shabby performance in court, he was replaced by Klavier Gavin by Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. He can only imagine how much salary was going to get cut. And lower salary means less spare cash to collect more comics!

He wasn't a coward. He was going to face his punishment like a brave man who lives and dies by the sword. He chuckled to himself that he fell asleep in his working clothes. He supposed that it was more convenient that way since he didn't have to change back into his normal working outfit.

After about an hour of feeding the plants their water and having breakfast, he went to retrieve his cell phone. But when he arrived back there, he found that it was already alit. Why was that? His eyes widened as he saw that his phone got bombarded by missed calls…by Athena Cykes. He looked at the times and it occurred to him that he somehow couldn't hear his phone while he was reading or as he was asleep. The latter would be a more logical explanation, though. He wondered how he was so fixated on reading that he couldn't even hear the phone at one point.

After checking the missed call trail left by Athena, he saw that she also sent him a single text message. To which, he opened it up and it read…

 _"_ _ANSWER YOUR PHONE, YOU JERK! CALL ME WHEN YOU HAVE TIME! I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"_

Simon groaned out loud. This girl was going to be the end of him. He felt both awful and annoyed at her persistence to start small talk with him. He supposed if nothing else, he owed her an explanation. But how would he explain the fact that he'd been developing bizarre tastes? And how would she react if she saw the girl on the comic series he'd been reading? Why did annoy him so much that Athena was worried about him? Amethyst was always worried about Zane and he was perfectly comfortable telling her that he was safe and sound. Oh wait, that's right. He had skeletons in his closet. Skeletons that would make Athena lose her respect for him.

He told himself to focus. This was not the time for idle thoughts. He was scheduled to meet with his chief in command. Simon thought that he'd give her a call some time later on in the afternoon.

* * *

 **July 8, 10:04 AM** **  
Prosecutor's Office**

To pleasantly welcome Simon into his office, Miles Edgeworth offered him tea to drink. To which, Simon slowly shook his head to decline Edgeworth's offer. Edgeworth lightly sighed and then put the teacup back near the teapot resting on the tray that's sitting next to the windowsill. He turned around to face Simon standing in front of the closed door.

"So, Simon," Edgeworth began. "I heard about your…unusual performance in court yesterday. You appeared to have been tripping over your words incessantly and had to have things repeated to you by the Judge constantly. As Chief Prosecutor, it is my job to make sure that my subordinates are performing up to par on their expectations. And as one of my top subordinates, it worries me that you made one uncharacteristic mistake after another. …Have you been dealing with a problem that's severe enough to distract you from doing basic tasks at work?"

Simon averted his gaze to the floor briefly for a few seconds and then looked back up at his superior, "No, sir. I've merely hit an imbalance between work and play, is all. I'm not used to having this much free time on my hands."

Edgeworth sighed in relief at him. "I see. Well, I suppose that's to be somewhat expected since you've been jailed for seven years and are just starting to relax. But you realize that there is no excuse for performing poorly in court, yes?"

Simon nodded. "Of course, sir. I very humbly apologize. I am willing to accept any reprimanding you may have for me."

Edgeworth smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Simon, punishment would be ineffective for you. I simply want to counsel you so that whatever is distracting you from performing your best isn't going to be a further issue."

A buzzing sound went off in Simon's coat pocket. He quickly grabbed his phone to see that the caller ID had Athena's name on it. Simon glared at the name in frustration. She was _very_ persistent like a challenger who didn't know his place.

Edgeworth cleared his throat to get Simon's attention. "Who is that?"

"…Athena Cykes…" Simon muttered under his breath with great reluctance.

* * *

 **Important: This is only a half of the chapter. The reason why I'm posting this "unfinished" chapter is because I want to at least write and post something before I go on an involuntary hiatus from being on vacation. I'll be sure to post the second half of the second chapter when I return. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter Two cont: Phone Troubles Pt 2

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. Here is the second part of the second chapter. Also, thank you to those who were interested enough to favorite it and follow it.**

* * *

Simon reluctantly opened the phone to answer it. "...What do you want, Athena?"

" _Simon, I'm worried about you. I just heard that Mr. Gavin is now taking your place. Are you sick?"_

He sighed in frustration at her, "No. Goodbye. And if you call me again, I'll hang up on you."

" _B-But-"_

" **Silence!"**

With that, Simon hung up the phone on her. He stuffed the phone into his coat pocket after turning it off and looked back at his superior to see that he had an expression of concern.

"Is something the matter, sir?"

Edgeworth was hesitant on what to say to him about what he just heard but he tried his best to conjure the right ones for the situation. "Simon, that was...rather rude."

Oh no. Not him too, he thought. "Sir, we were in the middle of a meeting. This was no time for chit-chatter."

The chief prosecutor straightened out his glasses with a sign. "Simon, I understand. However, you went about it in the rudest way possible. I think you should apologize to Ms. Cykes later after we adjourn this meeting."

The black-clad prosecutor growled underneath his breath. "With all due respect, sir. She has been giving me a headache lately."

"Headache?" Then, Edgeworth's eyes suddenly widened as if he just made a discovery. "Wait a minute. You don't mean... Simon, she wouldn't happen to be the source of your troubles that have been distracting you from court, would she?"

He cursed at him in his mind. Simon made it too obvious to his superior what his problems were and he knew it. Simon knew better than to lie his way out of this so he just had to accept his defeat with honor. "Yes, sir. You...caught me."

He lightly pointed his right index finger at Simon. "But you told me that your problem has been an imbalance between work and play. Why would you now say that she's the problem and not your hobbies?"

Simon's face started to grow redder and redder with each press Miles Edgeworth made on him. "S-Sir... It's...a very embarrassing thing that I'd rather not talk about."

"Embarrassing?" Edgworth crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment with his eyes closed. Then, after a few seconds, he opened them again and uncrossed his arms. "Simon, you must tell me the truth if I'm going to help you keep your mind clear for prosecuting in court. Otherwise, I cannot guarantee that you'll be able to keep your job."

Simon just couldn't argue with his superior. Especially since now, he's holding his job hostage, practically. His face turned even deeper red with sweat accompanying the reddened face. Being left with no choice, he only decided to just tell the whole truth. He told him about his new hobby of collecting and that _certain_ series that caught his attention as well as the adult series with the main heroine that looked like Athena, which caused him to see her differently.

To say the least, Edgeworth was sweating down his face with a confused look. Who knew such a smooth operating and handsome looking man would indulge in... _interesting_ things such as _those_?

"Ah, erm..." The chief prosecutor was really struggling now to come up with suitable words to help him. "Simon, I...I think you should just tell her exactly what you just told me. If she's distracting you this much, then you should simply face your problem, not keep it a secret."

Simon looked down at Edgworth's feet. "S-Sir, please. She's the only woman who I'm comfortable around aside from my sister. If she knew about all this, the image that she had of me being her role model during her childhood and her only friend would be shattered. I must keep that safe."

Edgeworth his right index finger and middle finger on his glasses. "You're forgetting that she's now technically considered an adult, now. Adults are supposed to have mature minds. And adults are supposed to have conversations about mature topics. She isn't a child anymore, or do you still see her as your 'little Athena'?"

"N-NRK!" Simon felt as if he took a direct slash from his chief prosecutor in a dual between blades. "P-Please, stop embarrassing me like this, sir. This isn't easy for me to take!"

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at him with a smirk on his face. "If you are not going to be honest with her then how will you ever get over your awkwardness that you feel around her? In fact, I think you know it yourself, already. You're starting to see her less as a child and more of what you should be seeing her as: An adult. In fact..."

" _No, please..."_

"I think you are..."

" _Don't...I beg you!"_

"...harboring feelings for her."

"C-Curse you, Miles Edgeworth!" Simon snarled as he shook a fist at him.

Edgeworth couldn't stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous Simon was making himself look. He never saw him so shy and awkward in his life. So this was the truth, Edgeworth thought. He was in love with Athena Cykes and he had no idea how to deal with it. So he felt awkward about it.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Edgeworth finally stopped laughing after taking a deep breath. "It's okay, Simon. It's normal. In fact, I too, think of her as a good looking young lady. Plus, she's concerned about you. Why don't you just invite her over for dinner? You told me how persistent she was moments ago in knowing how you are. She deserves an answer, don't you think?"

"...Yes." Simon said in surrender.

Edgeworth put his left hand on Simon's right shoulder. "Simon, my dear subordinate. Please be honest with Ms. Cykes. I saw firsthand how much she wanted to save you from the voluntary conviction you took for her sake. It's obvious you are important to her, too. I think that if you're just honest with her, you'll come out a better man than you were before. I've seen a few examples of how the right woman makes a man better than how he was before."

Simon sighed with his eyes closed. "How will I know if she feels the same way, sir?"

Edgeworth's look turned serious as he pointed his right index finger again. "She's an adult, Simon. She is allowed to make her own choices. You must be willing to accept that should she decline your feelings."

"...I see," Simon said with his eyes still closed. He never wanted to hurt Athena. He never wanted to make her run away from him. That's one of his worst nightmares. Losing her and never seeing her again. But if honesty is the way to go, he supposed that he should at least try.

"I'll give you a week to resolve this, Simon," Edgeworth offered. "Keep in mind, you _must_ resolve this by the end of the seven day break I am giving you. I do not want my office to be surrounded by incompetence."

Simon gave a small bow. "Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed, Simon. Good luck," Edgeworth gave his own bow back.

* * *

 **July 8, 3:29 PM  
Aura's Household (Outside) **

After a lunch to calm himself, he returned back to his sister's house. Look at this house reminded him that although Aura was letting him stay there to take care of the house while she's serving time, he didn't have a backup place to stay at the moment. It was a troubling thought but he had to resolve that impending problem somehow because he shuddered the thought of having to live with her again.

All the noogies he received from her that messed up his hair from childhood made him shudder. He perished the thought by just walking forward to the door, turning the keys into the lock, and then going inside. He gently closed the door behind him but then something caught his attention.

There was some music playing. It wasn't just any music, though. It was actually humming. Furthermore, the humming was feminine and it sounded just like...

" _OH NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

Simon was frozen in fear as the sounds of the humming got closer. Then, a slender looking woman with a familiar pony tail and yellow outfit while wearing an apron ame into view but her body was turned toward the side while using a mop to clean the floor. Then, she turned towards Simon out of a reflex of seeing him out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and then immediately dropped the mop in place and started to run toward him.

"YOU! YOU JERK! YOU BIG FAT JERK! YOU..."

Simon felt his feet glued to where he was standing. His self-defense systems weren't activating because he knew who that woman was. Before he knew it, she has her arms wrapped around him with his arms pinned by her embrace, so he couldn't move them.

"S-Simon...you're finally back!" Athena cried into his chest as she continued to embrace him tightly in her arms.


	4. Chapter Three: Convinced

**July 8, 3:37 PM** **  
Aura's Household**

As he felt her embrace with his arms pinned, the space around him started to feel tighter and tighter. "Why are you here!? H-How did you even get in here?! How do you even know how to get here?! I didn't even tell you about this place here!"

Mercifully, Athena let Simon go and giggled at the look of distraught on his face. "Oh, a little birdie told me after I paid a visit to the detention center and gave me her duplicate key."

In that moment, his anger for his older sister smoldered so much that he could almost feel steam coming out of his ears. _"Aura… I will really try to sentence you to death now."_ "Doesn't my sister disdain you!? She just can't keep her trap shut when I want her to the most!"

Athena stuck her tongue out at him as she dangled her keys in front of him. "She said that you weren't being yourself lately and she's worried about you. I told her about your shabby performance in court and then basically told me to help you out, although she hated to admit it. Then, she gave me the instructions to get here from the detention center and here I am! I finished your chores ahead of time and now, we'll be able to spend some time together!"

Now this was going too far for Simon. He wasn't prepared to deal with Athena the moment he stepped into his sister's house. Now it turns out that Athena and Aura were in cahoots to make his life miserable. He thought that Aura must be giggling in her cell right now, thinking about the torment he's experiencing. He was _definitely_ going to give her a piece of his mind once another obligatory visitation came.

Simon took a deep breath and… "Haaaaaaarrrrruuuuggghhhhh…"

Athena's left eye twitched at him. "Hey! I did all your chores for today! You mind at least saying 'thank you' or something? And you sound like Mr. Starbuck! Don't even remind me about his long sigh! What's with you, by the way? You've been angry the moment you saw me."

The black-clad man squinted contemptuously at her, "Athena… You talk too much. I've had a long day at the office being chewed apart by Mr. Edgeworth." He made sure to leave out the part where he told him to just tell Athena the truth.

Athena crossed her arms at him and gave a smirk. "It's your fault for not doing your job!"

He sighed again at her. He thought that he's going to run out of breath soon if she keeps annoying him like this. "Alright, thank you, Athena," he forced out, "Will you mind leaving, now? You did a good job."

Athena put both hands to her hips as she gave out a haughty laughter, "Can't get rid of me this time, Simon! I'm sleeping over here!"

It took a moment for him to register that. Athena? Sleeping in the same house as him? Madness! Pure madness! He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs by now! "…For how long…?"

"A week!"

Great! A week! No! Not great! It's a week! The same amount of time that he had to fix this on his "vacation" period, go figure. "I'm tired of just standing here. If you're going to be here, just try not to touch anything. You can go sleep in my sister's room or something. I'll take the guest room. Speaking of sleeping, I'm going to get forty winks before I have dinner. Carry on, Athena."

He started going up the stairs but…

"Hold it!"

"What?"

Athena looked at him with eyes of concern that pierced right through him. "Simon, it's plain that you're avoiding me. Just… Tell me what's wrong. Please. You wouldn't answer your phone, you made the bailiffs interrogate me, and now you're not even happy that I've done all your chores."

Edgeworth's words suddenly echoed in Simon's head that she deserves an answer. He silently cursed at the echoing words. "If I tell you, will you stop bothering me for the day?"

Athena nodded. "I promise."

They sat next to each other on the base of the stairs that was looking straight ahead at the door.

Simon started, "…I…I, erm… I've been dealing with an addiction to collecting Japanese comics." He had to be very careful with how he chose his words. However, knowing Athena, she probably would sense some discord in him. That girl can be quite inquisitive to people's feelings sometimes. "I'm a bit embarrassed about it."

Athena blinked a few times in surprise. "Why?"

Subconsciously, he moved his legs together while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, there's a negative stigma going around that people who love comic books should be only kids and not adults. I haven't told anyone about this hobby of mine."

She frowned at him. "Simon, you were reading something in Japanese in court yesterday. I think if you were self-conscious, you wouldn't have that out at all. Simon, I'm more than confident you were lying to me. I think that you were really distracted because you've been all play and no work, right?"

He groaned at her. "Yes, Athena… You caught me. I was distracted."

Athena giggled at him as she gave a light tap. "Oh Simon, you're probably not used to all this free time you have. It's understandable. Like, I have some shows that I have to miss because of work but I remember to record them so I can watch it when I have time! Your hobby is reading so it's much simpler! You can always open it up to read as long as you have light! Just…try disciplining yourself a bit more, okay?"

Huh. That was pretty simple for someone who can read into the hearts of people. Pretty simple to convince, that is. But for Simon, as long as she was convinced that nothing fishy was going on, it was a fairly simple affair with her.


	5. Chapter Four: Problems

" _Zane, there's...there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," Amethyst said with much hesitation in her voice._

 _They were in bed together. Amethyst was in her night gown and Zane was in his pajamas. The latter was looking over at Amethyst with a vacant look which was supposed to communicate to her that he was going to listen, no matter what truth may come from her lips. He knew for a long time that she had a recurring nightmare but she said she'd told him when she was ready. Since then, Zane respected her privacy and did not pry until she truly felt ready to tell him. Now that the time has apparently come, Zane's heart was pounding with anticipation._

 _Amethyst took a deep breath and started talking with her head lowered down. She couldn't bear to look at Zane in the eye. "Zane..am I truly your first girlfriend?"_

 _He nodded at her. "Yes, you are. I loved no other girl than how I loved you."_

 _She gritted her teeth. This was going to be tougher to tell than she thought it'd be. "Zane, please let me makes this clear that I never meant to hide anything from you, but I want to be your girlfriend with a clear conscious."_

 _Again, he nodded, never changing his expression that he was going to listen to her._

 _She continued, "Zane...the thing I'm about to tell you is... You're not my first."_

 _Upon hearing that, Zane felt his emotions rising. But he had to keep himself composed and not jump to any conclusions. "...Go on," he said heavily._

 _She swallowed once to steel herself to keep going, "I'm eighteen years old and I'm going to graduate high school this year. How long have we been in a relationship like this again?"_

" _It was since the start of your junior year. Back then, I was still struggling to find a stable source of income and a place to stay. So I couldn't see you often. I didn't ask you out until I finally found a home for us to live in after I found a stabilizing job."_

 _She nodded and then kept going. "Zane...during my sophomore year... I...I...I had sex with someone else...that's why you're not my first..."_

" _Wh-What?!" Zane felt like a thousand rusty daggers were piercing themselves into his soul. He trusted her. He trusted her with his life. He had wondered why it seemed like she was already good as she was, but he never brought up because he trusted her. Now that he knew the reason why, it felt like the heavens collapsed on him._

 _Tears started to fall down her face as she gripped the sheets tightly with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Zane! I... I don't know what I was thinking. There was this guy who was handsome and a great athlete. He was interested in me and I adored how he looks. One day, he offered to take me to a place where I'd have fun. He didn't tell me where but I went along with it despite how he didn't give me straight answers. He took me to a bar and then we had a few drinks. And then he took me up to his hotel room that he reserved in advanced for this night. He had me eating out of his hands that night. I was naive, foolish, and easy for him."_

 _Zane had his teeth clenched together the whole time. After she finished that sentence, he blurted, "Why were you so stupid as to fall head over heels with this guy without getting to know him first!?"_

 _Amethyst reeled backwards a bit and whimpered audibly at him with tears streaming down from her eyes. "Like I said! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I know this, now! But...he was such a smooth operator, a smooth talker, a smooth criminal. He had me under his thrall in almost no time at all... When he was making his moves inside of me, I felt like he was such a pro with how he did. I thought he was just natural but I'd be mistaken. After that night, a few days later, I'd see him hitting on another girl. It was then that I learned that he was a player. P-Please understand, Zane... I was afraid you'd leave me if I told you."_

" _...This was the only time?" Zane asked sternly._

 _She quickly nodded her head at him. "Yes! I promise! I promise that was the only time! I'm smarter than I was when I was fifteen years old! Please! It hurts so much to tell you all this right now and if you leave me, I'd literally have nothing. So please, please understand... I made a mistake..."_

 _Zane took a moment to force himself to digest what she just told him. She had no reason to lie about something like this. And it certainly took a lot of zeal to confess to the person who'd most likely leave her upon telling them. However, he could not deny that he was feeling so hurt and betrayed from her words. "Amethyst...?"_

" _Y-Yes?!" Amethyst wanted to hear him say "I forgive you" so much that it would grant her sweet release from her past._

 _He sighed and then turned to sit on his side of the bed with his back turned to Amethyst. "I...I'll need time to think about it. So, I humbly ask that you leave me alone for a while. Don't worry about making me breakfast tomorrow. I'll do it myself. Just...sleep in. Okay?"_

" _Zane! Please don't leave-"_

" _I never said I was going to leave you," he interrupted with a cold tone. "...I need time to consider what you just said to me." Zane, then stood up from the bed, still having his back turned to Amethyst._

" _...Are you mad at me, Zane?"_

" _No... I'm just very disappointed. ...Good night."_

* * *

 **July 8, 7:41 PM  
Aura's Household**

Simon used one of his black sleeves to wipe away the tears he felt just reading that part. He wondered how he'd take it if someone he loved said something like that to him. Throughout reading that part, he found himself shuddering at the story. And to add to his torment, Amethyst looked like Athena Cykes. If she said something like that to him, would he be scarred forever like how Zane looked like?

He couldn't read it anymore. Feeling distraught and emotional, he put the book down and took a look at the clock to see that it was already night time. My, how a book makes time fly so fast. Simon thought for a moment of how Athena has been awfully quiet. Was she out of the house? Slowly, he sat up on the bed, he was lying down on while reading and made his way down the stairs.

Once he reached the base of the stairs at the foyer, he found that almost the entire place was dark. But there was a source of light that was illuminating the room from some place else. He turned in the direction of the light to find that it was coming from the kitchen, which was straight ahead from when someone entered the front door. He slowly walked to the kitchen and he was soon overwhelmed by a delicious aroma. Something was cooking?

Simon turned to the stove area to his left to see that Athena was cooking something on a large frying pan. She was humming a tune while frying something. He found great familiarity with this scene. Simon recalled the part he read about Amethyst making her boyfriend breakfast. He slowly walked over to the stove to see that she was cooking a fish! The texture was like golden brown. He knew right away that was the perfect texture to have for a fried fish. Simon scratched his chin lightly. He wasn't sure if Athena ever told him that she could cook but so far, she seemed to have gotten it right with fish.

She looked so focused, Simon thought. Better to not bother her. As he turned around to leave the room...

"Oh! It's you, Simon! You're just in time for dinner!"

After a shudder out of being startled, he quickly whipped himself around and cleared his throat. "I didn't want to disturb you from what you were cooking, Athena. I apologize."

She waved a hand at him while smiling at him. "Nah! Don't worry about it. I'm making your favorite! Fried fish! And I've also prepared a mixture of garlic salt, tomatoes, and onions to have with your fish! It's a heavenly combination I heard!"

Simon blinked at her once while having curious eyes locked onto her. "From where did you hear this? I don't recall telling you my favorite things to eat."

"Your sister, of course!" Athena answered.

He clenched his right hand into a fist as he did the same for his teeth. His older sister was going to get a mouthful from him once the next visiting period came. That bitch always sought to make his life miserable! Does she even have a hobby?!

"I...see..." He once again cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Well, nonetheless, I'm really impressed your efforts. Everything looks spotless." Out of reflex, he sniffed. But his eyebrows quirked once he smelled something that's like smoke instead of delicious food. He turned to the stove to see that there was black smoke erupting from underneath it.

"A-Athena! The stove!"

She turned around and saw the smoke show erupting. "A-Ah! Oh no!"

A few moments later, the fish was on a plate...with one half completely edible, but the other is the complete opposite. They sat there on opposite ends of the table, staring at the results of their efforts and incompetence.

Athena took a deep sigh. "Haaaaaarrrrrruuuuugghhhhhh... I'm so sorry for being distracted, Simon... I should have looked while I was talking to you."

He lowered his head to avoid eye contact with Athena's somber eyes. "No, I'm the one who's at fault for distracting you." Then, a light-bulb went off in his head. He recalled what Zane offered Amethyst. "Athena."

"Yes?"

"Why don't I treat you out to dinner tonight?" Simon offered.

"E-Eh!? I-Is that really okay, Simon!?" Athena asked as she reeled back slightly on her chair out of shock.

Simon was feeling a bit shocked himself from saying something out of impulse like that. He usually thought things through, which made him even more confused at himself. "Y-Yes, Athena. I don't want you to feel like your efforts were wasted. Again, it was my fault that you were distracted from cooking. I should have just stayed hidden until you were done. Cooking is a delicate art, after all."

Athena sighed as her forehead tensed out of feeling annoyed at his heroism. "Stop that, Simon. Look, we'll split the bill between us, okay?"

"...Fine."

He let it be for now. He didn't feel like making Athena feel worse than she does.

* * *

 **July 9, 12:02 PM**  
 **Detention Center**

Aura took a seat down on her side of the glass. She smirked at her little brother who had his head lowered with his eyes not visible to her. "Huh. You're looking lively today."

In that moment, he used both of his hands to slam down hard on the table.

Aura flinched at that. "Whoa! What's your problem, Simon?"

"You know very well what it is!" Simon practically yelled at her.

She crossed her arms at him. "Well I don't. Spit it out if you have the guts to."

Simon looked up and made eye contact with her with a glint in his eyes. "I'm guessing you're prepared to explain to me why you allowed that girl to have the spare key in your possession? Also, you mind telling me why you told her many, many things about me?!"

Aura gasped and then smirked at her little brother. "Ah, so this is what it's all about, eh? No problem. I simply told your little princess what she needed to know since she asked me for information."

"Why didn't you just not tell her?!"

"Why shouldn't I tell her? Why is it a big deal that she knows?" Aura said back at him. He was silent at her comeback. "Cat got your tongue? Anyway, I thought you said she was an adult and you'd treat her as such? She wanted to know about you, so I gave her what she wanted to know. She seemed stressed out to know, so I told her so that she'd shut up about it."

Simon scowled and growled at his older sister. It looked as though she wasn't getting the point of all this. "Aura, you gave her the keys to your house!"

"So? Get to the point, already."

Simon slammed his side of the table with both fists once more. "Aura, you do resent her, do you not? I don't know why you would simply yield your duplicate keys to the house like that. It seems very uncharacteristic of you."

Aura pointed her right index finger at him. "I'm more concerned as to why this is such a big deal to you. Athena's told me some things about you, too. For example, that bad performance in court that you had to be replaced?"

Simon's face flushed out of embarrassment. He gritted his teeth together.

Aura continued before he could even say anything. "Did something happen between you two? Now you got me curious. I thought this wasn't a big deal? Athena's no stranger to me or you so I thought that giving her my second pair of keys wasn't too big."

He heavily sighed at her. "I..." What was with this problem that seemed to have followed him everywhere and just couldn't seem to hide? He barely eluded Athena, he was forced to confess to Edgeworth, and now he's at his wits end with his sister, of all people. "Have you suddenly forgave Athena for everything that has happened?"

"Not exactly," Aura said casually as she shrugged her shoulders. "Metis practically spoiled that little twerp. Everyone in the space center called her a princess and she even had you, as her so-called prince at her side to see her every day. Every day, she'd be working on something that would help that little girl control her special gift. Then, there was you. You were her student. It made me jealous how much time she spent on her precious daughter. Simon, let me tell you something. She wasn't the only lonely girl in the space center."

Simon blinked his eyes twice with a vacant stare to signal to his older sister that he was confused. "You? Lonely? Don't make me laugh."

She sighed and then crossed her arms tighter around herself. "I'm being serious, Simon! She hogged much of the attention of so many people. All the workers, Metis, my only brother... It was annoying! And then when you took that conviction for her sake, that was the last straw! I knew the truth, or so I thought. It was that brat! She took her mother's life! The life who devoted almost all her time to help her daughter! Funny way of being grateful!"

Simon continued to stare blankly at his older sister. It seemed that she didn't exactly have a change of heart with her completely. There was still some ounce of resentment left in her for Athena. He could understand how she felt. They were family and he even recalled wanting to spend time with Athena rather than his sister. But at that time, he thought that she was spending time with Metis, his mentor.

When Aura saw her little brother had nothing but a stare coming her way, she continued, "Listen, Simon. There's only one reason why I allowed her to come to my house, where you were, and that was to help you feel better."

"Come again?" He asked, startled at her.

She scoffed at him. "What? You're my brother. Don't you know I still have a job to do as your older sister to take care of you as best as I can? You're the only family I got left. I thought that Athena would make you happy just like seven years ago, that's why I'm finding all of this odd and infuriating."

He was good at masking his emotions but inside, he felt terribly grateful to Aura that she was still looking out for him despite her current situation. "...Aura, I'm only going to say this once. So you better listen closely."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Go on."

Simon swallowed all his saliva and let the words fly. "Thank you. ...I love you, Aura."

Just then, Aura gasped at him and then tears started rising to the surface.

He continued, "You're the best older sister a younger brother could ask for. ...That is all."

His older sister sniveled and a small tear fell down her face on each side. "...Simon...I never thought you'd say that to me again..."

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded. "Much better, I guess..."

"I hate to interrupt but, this session is over," the nearby guard said that was on the edge of both their peripheral vision.

Aura took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, see you later, Simon. Seriously, something happened between you two?"

"...Nothing."

"Alright, then. Fine. Good luck. Don't get your ugly mug back here so soon," she teased.

Simon slowly got up from his chair and then turned to leave the detention center.


	6. Chatper Five: The Piano Man

****July 9, 12:50 PM**** **  
** ** **Detention Center (Outside)****

The black-clad samurai felt that conversation with his sister went smoother and much more different than how he expected it to be. Aura was really looking out for him after all. The thought of that made him chuckle under his breath once more as he gave a small grin.

He slowly walked down the stairs as he looked at the steps to make sure he wasn't going to misstep and fall. Although, he did hear some tales about a klutzy girl who ran up a set of stairs in the precedent and the proceeded to take a tumble down the stairs landing flat on her back. When he reached the base of the stairs that went down from the detention center, he looked straight ahead to see that there was a motorcycle parked on the curb of the street. He blinked once at that. A motorcycle? There weren't usually any motorcycles parked.

Unless…

"Achtung, baby! If it isn't Herr Samurai himself! Simon Blackquill!"

That boisterous declaration made Simon whipped his head to his left to see Klavier Gavin, the international prosecutor who's in the country at the moment, pointing straight at him.

Simon gave a small smirk and chuckled. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Gavin-dono?"

The rock-and-roll prosecutor combed a part of his dangling blonde hair with a smile before turning back to Simon. "Well, I heard from Fräulein Cykes that you were scheduled to visit your sister today. A shame she couldn't join since she offered to do the chores around her house, at least from what she told me."

"The girl is always trying to find some way to be helpful, although against my will," he rolled his eyes to his right after saying that. He really is still annoyed that he has an involuntary roommate in Athena Cykes. "So, what is the reason you came to me?"

"Well… I did do you a favor in taking your place in that trial when you lacked the foundation to your prosecution melody. So, I was wondering if you could do _me_ a favor as well in return, no? Tit for tat, yes?" Klavier bent over slightly at Simon with an open smile that showed off his sparkly white teeth. He was always such a charming, and handsome man.

Of course, Simon didn't mind handsome men as long as they had a healthy personality to them as well, which why he can get along with Klavier just fine despite them having contrasting personalities.

With a samurai like Simon, he hated owing favors but Klavier did have a point- he owed him for taking his place in the trial he was prosecuting poorly. "Fine, then. You have a deal, Gavin-dono. So what would you have me do?"

Klavier flashed a reassuring smile to him. "Trust me. It's not too much to ask. I just need you to be my assistant for tonight's gig. Can you play any instruments?"

Simon scratched his chin a little bit, then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I did play a bit of piano when I was just a teenager. I don't know if I still retained my skill throughout the years of not playing or maintaining that muscle memory in my fingers for the pieces I used to play."

Intriguing. A samurai who played the piano? Klavier had to know more about this. "So, what songs do you know how to play?"

"Fur Eliza, Sonata in B Major, all three parts of Moonlight Dancer, as well as Fly Me to the Stars," he causally said to Klavier.

Klavier's face turned white almost instantly. "Y-You knew how to play those songs when you were a teenager?! Nein! This is unacceptable! You kept this much musical talent from the world all these years! You must revive those ungodly fingers of yours and rehabilitate them!"

Simon gave him a vacant stare. He didn't exactly know what to say to him. He was "hiding" his talent? What nonsense is he talking about? "Ungodly fingers? I don't understand how knowing those songs is a big deal. I listened to them, then I played them. That's all, really."

The rock-and-roll prosecutor pretended to gag on his words. "Nein! Nein! You don't understand! Piano talent is rare these days! For women, a man who can play piano effortlessly as you is as rare as a singer without the help of autotune processing! I will only ask of you this one time. Play a song for the people tonight! One of those songs you mentioned! You will be loved by the people. I guarantee it! Then, you can consider us even."

Simon chuckled at Klavier. He was serious, wasn't he? Maybe he can get some amusement out of this, after all. He also thought that he should shake off the rest. If he can remember how to play like he did when he was younger and then apply it in real life, that would be enough. At least, it should be enough.

* * *

 ** **July 9, 1:59 PM  
Borscht Bowl Club ****

Upon Klavier's urging he rode with Simon on his motorcycle to the local restaurant where he'd be performing the musical gig for tonight. He parked at a rather bare parking lot, which made Simon question a few things in his head.

"Why are there barely any vehicles parked here? Business going slow today?"

Klavier took off his helmet. "The restaurant is closed for the time being so that we can prepare for our gig."

"What's the occasion?" Simon asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"The occasion, Herr Samurai, is that today just happens to be my birthday!" Klavier announced in a rather boastful manner.

"...What?" That didn't seem to register in Simon's brain.

The rock-and-roll prosecutor laughed to his heart's content. "I apologize, Herr Samurai, but this really isn't about the the fact that I covered you in court. I was more than happy to take your place after you screwed up. We all have bad days, ja? But really, I thought that it would be nice if I could have you at a social event! You're a pretty solitary man, you know?"

"I like my privacy," he sternly stated to make sure that he meant it.

"You like your privacy so much that you'd rather be all by yourself every day?" Klavier again flashed his teeth to Simon as he turned around to face him. "I don't take you for a misanthropic hermit, you know. It would do you some good to loosen up and just be with friends. So, I'm sorry if you are now involuntarily at a birthday party hosted for yours truly. But I did it because people you like are going to be there, as well! So have fun, Herr Samurai!"

Simon scowled at him. "So, who else is going to be there, dare I ask?"

"Well, let's see..." Klavier held up his left hand with all his fingers stretched out to count the familiar faces with his right. "There's Herr Wright, Herr Forehead, Fräulein Magician, and there's also Fräulein Cykes."

Of course. She had to be everywhere he was going to be. Simon gritted his teeth as he looked down at the motorcycle he was still seated in.

"Something the matter, Herr Samurai?" Klavier asked as he took notice of Simon's expression of frustration and anger.


	7. Chapter One X: Animosity

**Important: This Gaiden Chapter takes place between Simon's first and second chapters.**

* * *

 **July 7, 11:47AM  
Courtroom Lobby**

" _Would someone please tell me what the serious heck that was all about?!"_ Athena mentally screamed. She could hardly believe that it took almost an hour to convince the bailiffs that she wasn't harassing the prosecutor for case information, flirtatiously harassing him, or flat out annoying him. Of course, that prosecutor was Simon. For what reason he was behaving so irrationally, she couldn't tell. Not even her gift could tell her how he was feeling. She was getting sick just thinking about it again.

It has never happened to her before but the emotions she sensed from Simon made her feel extremely grossed out and oddly very eager like a bee that's hunting for nectar. Simon can be a twisted, strange man but she knew from knowing him so long that this was definitely a new kind of strange.

She decided to recap what was wrong with him. First of all, ignoring the judge while being fixated on his comic book. He knows better when to slack off. Second, he could bear to look at her. Well, she certainly felt offended just from recalling _that._ After all, she's in shape, athletic, and dresses for success! How could she not be captivating to boys? ...Oh yeah, Juniper stole their attention and still does, in fact. But the third thing was an overwhelming sense of discord she sensed from Simon.

She hasn't felt something so strong since _that_ time. She shook her head. There was no need to go back to the past now that it really is in the past. But, she really hasn't. Athena started speculating that maybe Simon hasn't entirely gotten over the past. She growled under her breath. She can't just be thinking all day, she should try to confront him on the issue soon. Problem is, how? He's just as elusive as ever, and he especially does not want to talk to her.

Athena wasn't going to have it. She _was_ going to talk to him one way or another. But she thought that first, she should gather info, but from where? She suddenly got an idea where she could get information. It was a good idea...if she were in good terms with _that_ person, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

 **July 7, 12:34 PM  
** **Detention Center**

There was that person sitting in front of her on the glass. The guard told her several times that she refused to talk to her. But once her brother was mentioned, she gave in and decided to talk to her at last.

Aura Blackquill: Simon's older sister.

She looked different than before, almost a bit too different. Her hair was let down, and not in those knots that looked like horned-antennas.

Athena cleared her throat and decided to break the ice. "It's been a long time, Aura."

"...What do you want, _princess?_ I'm busy," she snarled at her with a scornful expression plastered on her face. She made no effort to hold back how much she disdains her for all that has happened with her throughout the seven years.

The anger. She felt it. It was directed at her, and it was a strong sense of anger. But she has to push through. "...I'm sure there's not much to do in a jail cell, Ms. Blackquill."

Aura scoffed at her. "Spare me the fluff. If you've come to gloat, just get it over with and get outta here."

"I didn't come here to do that, Ms. Blackquill," Athena said with an unwavering tone of confidence. "I came here to ask about your brother, Simon."

"...Yeah. I know."

Hmm...what to ask, what to ask... "He comes here to visit you often, right? I was wondering if... You noticed some strange behavior from him when he visited you today?"

A moment of silence before Aura responded. "...I don't have anything to tell you about my brother, junior."

Time for a little persuasion. "...He didn't do so well in court today, you know. I was the opposing attorney for today's trial, after all."

In a flash, her expression suddenly became very serious and stern. "What? Oh, so that's what you've come to gloat about. Huh? You destroyed my brother in court? Is that it?"

"Ugh! No!" It was tough talking to people who held a grudge against you. "Please, listen to me. I'm speaking out of concern for him. ...He was ignoring the judge because he was so fixated on his comic book, he didn't bring the case file for the trial, and he wouldn't even look at me in the courtroom."

Aura's gaze averted from Athena and started going towards the ceiling, as if wondering about something. "Yeah? That right? So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you're his sister, right? I'm sure you know him better than anyone and would know when he's acting strangely. Plus, I'm sure he's told you something." Despite Aura breaking eye-contact with her, Athena's gaze never wavered from Aura.

Aura sighed and leaned in with one arm on the hanging ledge. "Listen to me, kiddo. Do you think it makes me happy to be talking to the girl who took for granted everything around her growing up?"

Unfazed, Athena answered, "I did not expect you to. But, ever since it was proven that I wasn't the one who took the life of someone once dear to you away, your grudge against me should have at least softened up a bit, right?"

She slammed the desk a few times with her right hand as she gave out a haughty laugh. "Do you really think I'm still mad at you for that? No. It's for a different reason entirely. I just said it. You took for granted everything around yourself growing up. The space center was practically your kingdom. The people dubbed you the princess. Every single person who worked there. It made me so sick. Even worse, when it came to your mother, you were almost never happy. You dare thought she'd use you as some kind of experiment? Even Simon had to spell it out for you! I lost Metis and I almost lost my brother! All because of _you_!"

Athena's chest suddenly felt very heavy. She couldn't help but look toward the ground in complete sorrow. She couldn't fight back against Aura's words. They were all true. "...Aura, I completely understand how you-"

"No you don't," Aura interrupted. "And you never will. Don't pretend you understand what you don't, junior. ...Unless..."

"Hmm?" Athena lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at Aura again.

"...Unless maybe you can prove that you _do."_ Aura ambiguously said.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Again, Aura scoffed at her. "You think I'm just gonna tell you like that? You gotta work for your ground, kiddo. Just like how Simon did during the seven years he spent on this crate."

Athena sighed. This was getting nowhere fast. All she was getting was open hostility towards her. "...Can you at least give me a small lead to work with?"

"The space center. Start there. That's the place where this whole mess started, after all."

The space center? What could be there? After all, there's only handful of people who knew her mother still left that work there. All others have either retired or quit because of the so-called Hat-1 Miracle and the bombings that took place. Maybe she can get a few leads from _those_ people.

* * *

 **July 7, 2:28 PM  
** **Cosmos Space Center – Entrance**

" _...Been a long time..."_ Athena mumured under her breath.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Athena!"

That booming voice! Could it be? It sounded as if he came from the doors that led inside the center itself. She got a closer look and saw that it was her co-worker, Apollo! And here they are, face-to-face.

"Hey, Athena," Apollo greeted. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here, Apollo?"

Apollo gave out his toothy grin at her. "I came to catch up with Mr. Starbuck. He recently returned from his trip to the moon, he told me once he came back down to Earth. I just had to see it for myself!"

Athena gave out a hollow laugh. "That's real sweet of you, Apollo."

Immediately, Athena's senior partner noticed something was off with her. "Oh wait. I remember you had a trial today. What happened? Did you lose the case?"

Athena gripped her right arm with her left hand as she looked toward the ground. "N-No... But, I've been dealing with something personal today. And I thought that coming back here would help me get some clues."

Apollo crossed his arms at her. "Well, I won't force you to take me along, but... I'd like to help you, Athena."

"N-No thanks, Apollo... This is something I have to do alone. I'm sorry," She said through her teeth as she tightened her grip on her right arm.

Apollo slowly nodded at her. "Alright. If that's your decision, I'll respect it. ...Just don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Athena silently nodded as she watched her co-worker walk past her.

She gave herself a mental pep talk as she looked at the looming building in front of her.

" _Okay, Athena. Pull it together. Aura said that there was something here. Something that will convince her otherwise, I assume. She's almost as vague as Simon when it comes to these things. I have to make it up to her, so that I know how to help Simon! Let's do this!"_


End file.
